Alcohol Ensued Romance
by Eevee2glacia
Summary: When Asher Kripke first moves into the small town of Tumblr, the least he'd ever expect is to fall in love with the bartender of the local bar. The only problem is, they used to be enemies. Falling in love is easy, but getting someone to fall in love with you after years of hating them, is difficult. (by the way it's another fandomstuck fic)


**Title: Alcohol ensued romance**  
**Rated: T **  
**Paring: **  
**Main; SuperStuck**  
**Side; WhoLock**  
**Warnings: Smoking, Swearing, possible sex scenes, alcohol use, and terrible writing**  
**Summary: When Asher Kripke first moves into the small town of Tumblr, the least he'd ever expect is to fall in love with the bartender of the local bar. The only problem is, they used to be enemies. Falling in love is easy, but getting someone to fall in love with you after years of hating them, is difficult. **

* * *

Prologue: Wedding bells.

_Instruments rang out as if singing to the heavens the tale of love that would be started this very day. The carpet below was of red velvet, the room was painted white, the benches were a lovely creme color, the people were all smiling and looking at the groom expectantly, the guests wore bright but flattering colors, the best man, John Smith, was standing right next to the groom, wearing a blue tuxedo that had dots all over, it almost looked like the night sky, a red bow tie tied neatly around his neck, red tennis shoes that he insisted on wearing, a bright red fez on his head, blue and red glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, messy brown hair gelled to the point where it was almost controlled, and a bright smile that reassured the groom "Everything was going to be ok". The groom himself, wore a black tuxedo with a wing design on the back, a black neck tie tied a bit sloppy around his neck, black shoes that looked worn down, but not too much not to wear at a wedding, hair that was attempted to be tamed, but never did settle down, that was still as messy as ever, and a face of worry for the future. Yes everything was pretty stereo typical at this wedding. Which made the groom even more anxious, for he absolutely hated cheesy things such as these, but his bride insisted, so he decided to go a long with it for her. He takes a deep breath in and out. And finally, it starts. The flower girls come out into the alley way and throw petals and rice everywhere, and then, /she/ comes out. The groom's breath hitches as she begins walking down the alley way, arm in arm with her father, she looks beautiful, even though he cannot see her face. When she reaches the alter she takes off her coat that looks like a dress, under it it's a tuxedo...which strikes the groom as odd, but he does not question it any further. Her top hat has a white veil that covers her face, the groom starts to wonder why she wanted this type of "dress", but he don't question it further. And when the groom lifts up the veil from her face, a man stares back at him, a quite handsome one at that. Tan skin that seems radiant and natural, dark chocolate brown hair that is gelled into a different but strangely attractive hairstyle, beautiful neon green eyes that shine almost as bright as the sun, and a smile that seems to bright up the whole event. but before the groom could say anything out of pure shock, he hears a faint "WAKE UP" in the distance, causing him to... _  
Shoot up from his current spot on the floor and wake the fuck up. He stares at the one who waked him up, surprisingly it was his best man. Though in reality this is normal routine, he forgets this because he thinks he is still dreaming. "...John..?" The "groom" asks, still half asleep. "Asher I've been trying to wake you up for . What in the name of time and space were you dreaming about!?" John says as he raises an eye brow at his roommate, sure it takes a while to wake him up, but never ten minutes. "Ten...minutes..? What?" Said roommate sleepily asked. "Aaaaand he's still half asleep, John don't waste your time, he's not even thinking correctly, and judging by the dazed look he has, he is still in dream land" says the other man in the room we were all unaware was there, not even the author knows where on earth that other man came from, dear readers. However the author does in fact know his name is Sherlock Doyle. Sherlock Doyle, John Smith, and our protagonist, Asher Kripke, all lived in a small apartment in the small town of Tumblr that was built for two. -Asher has no idea where Sherlock sleeps, but he is sure it's not the couch.- Asher moved into this town with his two friends only two weeks ago after their other apartment complex got way to crappy for anyone to live in. Why did they choose such a small town as this to live in? For plot reasons, the author is going to say the smaller the town the nicer and cheaper the apartments. When Asher was finally fully awake, which was 5 minutes later, he realized, when looking at the time, he had missed a job interview at 9:30 AM, it was currently 10:59 AM and far too late to even consider coming in 15 minutes late with Starbucks. Realizing this mistake Asher face palmed and realized while his dream was pretty fucking weird yet somewhat endearing to him for some reason, it made him late, _extremely _late. Rubbing his temples he sighed. "I guess I'm not getting a job today either..." For the past two weeks, Asher had been struggling to attempt to get a job, but has failed every single time, which is sort of obvious, considering the fact, unless a person wanted two jobs, no one would ever actually interview a another time attempting to get a different job, even though they already have one. "Are you finally back to the world of the living?" John asked while looking in the fridge for ingredients to cook breakfast. John was the only one that made an attempt at caring about breakfast. "Yeah, I'm awake, what is it?" Asher said spitefully, he was not a morning person and becomes rather grumpy when woken up "early". "Well, considering you missed a job interview again, I was actually going to tell you that the local bar near by has a job opening right now," John said as he gathered up ingredients. "Wait seriously? As what?" Asher asked, clearly interested in this job. "As a bouncer," John said not looking up from making breakfast. "A bar tender there said that if you do go there looking for the job, he said to ask for Hussie," John continued. "Hussie...?" Asher asked, the name ring a bell, but he didn't exactly know who it belonged to. John shrugs. "It's a strange name, but the man seems nice enough for it to not matter," As John continues to ramble, Asher continues to wonder why that name is so familiar. "Well anyway the bar opens around 9 AM and closes around 1:30 AM," John said as he began finishing making waffles. "So that gives you plenty of time to decide," He continued as he handed Asher a plate of waffles. And as Asher decides he also wonders 'Why does the bar tender sound so familiar?'.

* * *

**What the ever living fuck am I doing**


End file.
